MEET AGAIN
by Kyootecute
Summary: Eunhyuk bertemu seorang namja saat tengah berbelanja di mini market. Selanjutnya mereka sering bertemu lagi ditempat yang berbeda. Apa ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataukan memang takdir yang sedang menunjukkan? GS! HaeHyuk fict. 2Shoot.
1. Chapter 1

MEET AGAIN?

**Summary : Eunhyuk bertemu seorang namja saat tengah berbelanja di mini market. Selanjutnya mereka sering bertemu lagi ditempat yang berbeda. Apa ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataukan memang takdir yang sedang menunjukkan? GS! HaeHyuk fict. 2Shoot.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GS!Uke, Typoable, little bit OOC, alur ngebut, gaje bisa jadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Semua tokoh di fanfict ini bukan milik penulis. Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, fans, dan diri mereka masing masing. Namun jika diizinkan penulis ingin memiliki HaeHyuk seutuhnya #jitaked**

**.**

**.**

**Gak nerima bash. Flame silahkan. Gak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Sekian.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READS**

**.**

**.**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Liburan ini sangat membosankan. Kalau bisa memilih aku lebih memilih sekolah dibandingkan liburan tanpa kegiatan seperti ini. Yah meski kuakui aku senang mengunjungi halmeoni dan haraboejiku. Tapi lain lagi dengan hal ini.

Sekarang aku sendirian di rumah hanya diam menatap semut yang berbaris didinding jendela ruang tamu. Aku tampak seperti idiot-_-

Haraboeji dan halmeoni akan pergi ke acara pemakaman teman mereka, aku yakin mereka kembali saat sore. Sekarang jam setengah dua dan jarak tempat tujuannya bisa mencapai satu setengah jam itupun kalau bebas macet.

Samchon dan gomo pergi ke stasiun, mengantar barang. Aku tak tahu barang apa itu yang pasti mereka pergi membawa beberapa kardus dengan mobil.

Kedua adik sepupuku sedang tinggal di rumah halmeoninya –bumonim dari gomo ku-

Aku hampir lupa, adikku Lee Minhyuk. Namdongsaeng yang membuatku terpaksa harus menghabiskan liburanku disini. Dengan alasan ia tak mungkin pergi sendiri mengingat umurnya baru 10 tahun.

Dia justru jarang berada di hari pertama kami tiba yang dilakukannya hanya bermain. Oh aku ingat dia kemarin pamer padaku karena teman temannya bilang bahwa ia pandai nge rapp.

Oh please.. bahasa inggrisnya aja acak kadul gitu—

Sementara tak seorangpun kecuali diriku yang berada dirumah. Kegiatanku hanya beres beres rumah. Sesekali menonton tv dan terkadang memainkan ponselku. Monoton sekali ya.

"Ternyata rumahku rapi juga dibandingkan disini."

Well, aku memang pemalas. Aku akui satu hal itu. Tapi aku paling risih saat melihat rumah seperti kapal karam.

Jangan bayangkan titanic. Itu terlalu silau. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Apalai disini tidak ada pembantu.

Setelah mencuci piring, melipat pakaian bersih, menyapu rumah, mengepel dan segala jenis sekutunya itu. Aku memutuskan berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah, meki tak memiliki taman dan berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Setidaknya rumput hijau masih ditemukan disini.

Aku membuka pintu belakang, disebelah kanan pintu, diatas meja putih aku melihat seekor kucing berbulu putih dan caramel. Iseng aku coba menyapanya.

"Annyeong.. Kucing~" kucing itu kaget. Sekilas aku melihat matanya membesar dan tubuhnya yang menegang. Detik berikutnya kucing itu berlari meninggalkanku seperti telah melihat hantu. Oh bagus.. apa sekarang wajahku mirip kuchisake onna? =_=

Gini gini banyak yang bilang aku manis kok. Ah.. Aku hampir lupa. Tadi halmeoni memintaku berbelanja. Daripada kena 'nyanyian' merdunya. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang saja. Aku ke kamar mengambil uang, dan menuju garasi untuk mengambil sepeda.

Well... untunglah disini tak sepanas seperti di Seoul... Aku mengayuh sepedaku sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone.

"Cha~ Sampai.."

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku dan masuk ke dalam mini market.

Keren ya yang membuat pintu otomatis itu. Akau sering berandai bagaimana jika aku terjepit diantara kedua kaca itu'-'

"Halmeoni tadi minta dibelikan apa saja ya?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Dikeranjang belanjaanku hanya ada telur dan gula. Heh.. Mana mungkin ia masak telur dadar dengan taburan gula diatasnya, ishh... rasanya pasti aneh -_-

BUGH

Aku mengelus kepalaku. Lumayan sakit sih eh... tapi siapa yang kutabrak? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang kutabrak. Oh ternyata namja. Ia terlihat meringis.

"Ah.. Jeosonghamnida.. Aku sibuk menunduk hingga tak memperhatikan jalanku"

Aku membungkukkan badanku. Namja itu mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga terlalu fokus pada ponselku tadi"

Aku kembali mencari bahan bahan titipan halmeoniku setelah berpisah dengan namja tadoi.

"Aish.. Pabbo Hyuk!"

Aku menepuk dahiku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa. Sebelum halmeoni berangkat ke acara pemakaman tadi ia menitipkan daftar belanjaan padaku. Dan kertas itu kusimpan didompet. Ck! Aku langsung mengambil dompetku. Tahu begini kan aku sudah pulang dari tadi

~PHCT2HS~

'**Tok... Tok.. Tok..'**

"Hyuk? Hyukjae?"

"Ne... Sebentar.." Aku melompat dari kasur. Kulemparkan ponselku sembarang di kasur.

_**Cklek **_

"Ne? Ada apa halmeoni?"

Halmeoni memberiku keranjang yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Dengan penutup serbet diatasnya.

"Tolong antarkan ini ke rumah Shim ajjhuma ne?"

"Arrachi.. ah.. Dimana rumahnya?"

Ia membereriku secarik kertas. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan tersenyum.

"Hati hati ne.." Halmeoni mengelus pucuk kepalaku. Ia tersenyum. Matanya berubah menjadi sebuah lengkungan tipis. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya.

Aku mengambil ponsel dan earphone ku. Lalu pergi dengan sepeda ke alamat yang diberikan halmeoni.

.

'**Tok... Tok... Tok..'**

"Chogiyo..."

'**Tok... Tok.. Tok..'**

"Shim ajjhuma?"

'**Tok... Tok.. Tok..'**

"Chogiyo..."

Kakiku mulai pegal berdiri terus. Apa tidak ada orang ya? Kenapa sepi sekali?

Atau.. Aku salah alamat? Ah itu tak mungkin. Aku sudah berulang kali bertanya pada orang di jalan. Mana mungkin aku salah, aku yakin ini rumahnya.

Hahh.. Baiklah. Aku ketuk sekali lagi jika tetap tak ada jawaban aku pulang.

'**Tok... Tok.. Tok..'**

"Chog-"

"Ne.. Chankkaman"

Akhirnya ada yang menjawab juga. Bisa lumutan aku lama lama.

_**Cklek**_

Seorang namja dengan rambut acak acakan dan baju lungset/? Sana sini membuka pintu rumah itu. Dari wajahnya kurasa nyawa namja ini belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

Pasti baru bangun tidur. Ckckck... ayam saja sudah bangun dari pagi buta. Namja ini malah baru bangun sekarang. Dasar pemalas ini kan sudah jam 11. Anak jaman sekarang

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tuh.. Suaranya saja serak begitu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menghentikan ejekan sepenuh hati untuk namja ini(?)

"Ah.. Apa Shim ajjhuma ada?"

Tunggu... Sepertinya aku mengenal namja ini.

"oh.. Ajjhuma sedang keluar. Aku tak tahu pasti kapan ia pulang. Mau menitipkan pesan?"

Ia tersenyum ramah. Oke kuakui dia tampan juga. Meski dengan wajah khas bangun tidur. Setidaknya tak ada jejak air liur di wajahnya -_-

"Ah.. ini.. " Aku memberikan keranjang yang kubawa pada namja itu. Ia menautkan alisnya tapi tetap menerima keranjang itu.

"Halmeoni ku menitipkan ini ntuk Shim ajjhuma. Bilang saja ini dari Geum eomonim"

"Ne.. Nanti akan ku sampaikan. Kamsahamnida"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang"

Setelah mengucapkan salam aku mengambil sepedaku dan pulang.

Aku melewati sungai untuk menuju rumah. Eh.. Aku baru sadar. Namja itu, namja yang kutabrak di mini market kan?

Aku menggendikkan bahu, "Kebetulan saja"

~PHCT2HS~

Hujan terus mengguyur Ilsan, rintikan hujan dari atap di depan jendela kamarku terus saja mengalir, well... Setidaknya kamarku untuk beberapa hari ini.

Hujan tak pernah lelah ya? Sehari hujan hingga empat kali dan hei.. ini berakibat fatal pada cucianku-_-

Kulihat lampu penerangan jalan di seberang sungai dekat rumah. Lampu itu kena air nggak mati ya padahal itu bukan lampu seperti lampu penerangan di jalan raya.

Cuma lampu neon yang dihubungin ke kabel terus dipasang di tiang kayu. Eh— kenapa mikirin lampu

Samar samar aku mendengar suara kereta. Sebenarnya rumahku tak dekat dengan rel kereta, apalagi stasiun. Tapi suara kereta tetap saja sering terdengar. Mungkin sekitar 2 km dari rumah. Lumayan kan-_-

Besok pagi aku pulang ke Seoul. Eomma sudah memesankan tiket keretauntukku dan adikku.

Liburan ini terasa cepat. Yah meski aku sedih jika mengingat masuk sekolah 6 hari lagi. Tapi kurasa itu lebih baik. Toh, liburanku juga monoton. Tak seru sama sekali.

Seharusnya aku menyetujui usulan appa untuk pulang lebih dulu dari Jongin. Tapi aku tak enak pada halmeoni, lagipula kalau aku pulang duluan bagaimana nasib si item itu?

Lebih baik aku cepat tidur. Besok aku sudah harus pulang. Yeay.. Seoul im back!

~PHCT2HS~

Beberapa menit yang lalu halmeoni dan haraboeji ku pulang. Aku yang memintanya agar tak perlu menunggu ku dan Jongin. Rasanya merepotkan mereka saja.

Kulirik Jongin, dia sibuk memainkan psp nya tanpa mengacuhkanku. Haahhh... mungkin musik dapat menghiburku.

_**Kliring**_..

Ah.. ada pesan masuk.

**From : Ryeowookie**

_**Hyukkie... Sabtu besok ada acara nggak?**_

Aku berpikir beberapa detik, kuketik balasan pesan Ryeowook dengan cepat. Tak ada semenit ia kembali membalas pesanku.

**From : Ryeowookie**

_**Okee.. Nanti bertemu ditempat biasanya ne^^ Jam 1**_

Aku tersenyum. Kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku tanpa membalas pesan Ryeowook. Kumainkan musik dari playlist favoritku.

~PHCT2HS~

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut foodcourt. ia mengenakan jeans hitam dan tanktop soft blue dipadukan dengan jaket jeans abu abu dan sneakers silver. Rambutnya ia ikat ekor kuda.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kekanan kiri mencari teman temannya.

"Tak ada meja kosong. Sebenarnya mereka ada dimana?" Sungut yeoja itu.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya ia lupa apa fungsi ponsel-_- ia bisa saja kan menelpon Ryeowook, Kibum atau yang lain kan? Ckck.. kembali pada tokoh utama kita.

Eunhyuk masih memutari foodcourt. Daloam hati ia meruntuki eomma nya hingga membuatnya terlambat seperti ini.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian serba pink melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Melihatnya, Eunhyuk balas melambai dan bergegas menuju meja yang yeoja itu tempati.

"Mian.. Aku terlambat. Aku harus mengantar eommaku dulu" jelas Eunhyuk canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa Hyukkie.. Baru kali ini juga kau terlambat" jawab Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Duduklah Hyuk" Kibum menarik kursi kosong disebelahnya. Eunhyuk langsung duduk setelah menggumamkan terima kasih pada Kibum.

Ia bingung melihat beberapa beberapa namja yang duduk satu meja dengan teman temannya.

Seakan mengerti kebingungan Eunhyuk. Sungmin menjawab.

"Henry mengajak namjachingunya Hyuk, dan tak mungkin namjachingunya datang sendiri kan?"

Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Zhou ge.. Lebih baik kau memperkenalkan diri juga teman teman mu pada Eunhyuk" ucap Henry

Namja dengan rambut hitam berponi depan itu mendongak menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hei.. Kenapa hanya aku?" protes Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Karena kami sudah berkenalan dengan mereka sebelum kau datang Hyuk" Sungmin memutar matanya malas.

Eunhyuk hanya meringis.

Namja berponi tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku namjachingu Henry. Zhoumi imnida"

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Zhoumi mengernyit melihat Eunhyuk tak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. "E-em.. Mian tapi..."

"Dia alergi bersalaman saat berkenalan. Terutama dengan namja" celetuk Kibum.

Zhoumi menarik kembali tangannya ia terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"YAK!" Eunhyuk melotot. Sementara Kibum tak peduli. Ia sibuk membaca novel yang dibawanya. Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida" ia tersenyum pada Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum ramah. Ia menyenggol bahu namja berkaos putih degan corak hitam disebelah kirinya yang sibuk menatap psp ditangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap namja itu acuh tak acuh.

Namja dengan rambut coklat ikal itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar psp miliknya.

"Maafkan kelakuannya, dia memang begitu" ucap Zhoumi.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum "Lee Hyukjae imnida"

"Choi siwon imnida" Namja disebelah kanan Zhoumi tersenyum, menampilkan dimple pipinya. Eunhyuk balas tersenyum.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida" ucapnya

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang duduk disebelah Siwon –selain Zhoumi-

"Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja Yesung" namja itu hanya menatap Eunhyuk sekilas dan keembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tampak bosan dan beberapakali menguap.

"Kau Namjachingu Ryeowook kan? Ahh.. Ryeowook eoddi?" Yesung hanya mengangguk dan menggendikkan bahunya.

"Ryeowook telat LAGI. Katanya eommanya mengajak nya pergi dulu" Sungmin menekankan kata lagi pada kalimatnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae aku lama" Ryeowook datang, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Baru saja dibicarakan" Henry terkekeh.

"Panjang umur" celetuk Sungmin.

"Duduklah chagi" Yesung menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Well hanya kursi itu yang tersisa.

"Ciee... diperhatiin cie..." Henry menggoda Ryeowook, yang salah tingkah disebelah Yesung.

"Jadi iri" ucap Siwon asal.

Mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tanpa sadar seorang namja datang ke meja itu.

"Tak adakah yang berniat membantuku?"

Namja dengan rambut brunette itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi penuh dengan makanan.

Eunhyuk yang duduk paling ujung menoleh kekiri. "Biar kubantu"

Eunhyuk berdiri. Ia baru akan mengambil nampan yang dibawa namja itu.

"Kau?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Ryeowook memandang mereka bergantian.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Ah.. Aniya hanya pernah bertemu saja"

"Jodoh kali tuh" goda Sungmin.

"Cieee~" Mereka kompak menggoda Eunhyuk dan namja itu.

Eunhyuk merona ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apaan sih" Yang lain terkekeh melihat ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"Hanya ini pesanannya?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih ada dua lagi disana" Namja itu menunjuk beberapa kios makanan ditengah foodcourt dengan dagunya.

"Biar kubantu" Tawar Eunhyuk.

"Sudah sana.. Cepatlah bantu dia! Aku sudah lapar" titah Sungmin. Sungmin menggigiti sedotan minumannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi gelasnya yang ia gigit.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Ia berjalan mengikuti Donghae untuk mengambil makanan.

"Donghae"

"Ne?" Eunhyuk menatap namja disebelahnya tak mengerti.

"Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Kau?"

"Ah.. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kukira ka tinggal di Ilsan" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk.

"Hanya liburan saja. Kau sendiri?" Eunhyuk berbelok menuju meja teman temannya.

"Yeah.. Aku diajak sepupuku"

Sesampainya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tengah meja.

"Woaaa... Akhirnya aku lapar sekali"

Henry berbinar binar menatap makanan yang datang

TUKK

"Yah! Appo~" Henry mendeath glare Zhoumi. Ia mengelus dahinya sayang.

"Seperti 100 tahun tak makan saja" Cibir Zhoumi.

Tawa namja dan yeoja di meja itu meledak. Henry semakin merengut.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo makan" Kibum menengahi.

Mereka makan diselingi canda diantaranya.

~PHCT2HS~

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang berebut memasuki retinanya.

Sebuah kamar bernuansa soft blue dengan tumpukan buku di meja belajar yang seakan tak dibutuhkan, lantai dengan lapttop, charge, tas, dan beberapa baju kotor yang berserakan, lalu..

Ah.. apa ini?

Springbed dengan gambar ikan nemo? Ia semakin tak mengerti dimana ia berada saat ini.

**Cklek**

"Ah.. Kau sudah bangun rupanya.."

TBC bebseu~

**Nah loh... Hyukkie abis diapain coba/? Wkwk penulis dateng lagi nih bawa epep baru kekeke~ ini 2shoot lanjutannya entar kalo lagi mood wakwaw.. liat repiu nya aje dah.. epep buatanku gak pernah punya konflik berbelit belit/? Alurnya tenang kek air got *ehh wkwk**

**Repiu plis *wink* **


	2. Chapter 2

**MEET AGAIN?**

**Summary : Eunhyuk bertemu seorang namja saat tengah berbelanja di mini market. Selanjutnya mereka sering bertemu lagi ditempat yang berbeda. Apa ini hanyalah sebuah kebetulan ataukan memang takdir yang sedang menunjukkan? GS! HaeHyuk fict. 2Shoot.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : GS!Uke, Typoable, little bit OOC, alur ngebut, gaje bisa jadi.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer : Semua tokoh di fanfict ini bukan milik penulis. Mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, keluarga, fans, dan diri mereka masing masing. Namun jika diizinkan penulis ingin memiliki HaeHyuk seutuhnya #jitaked**

**.**

**.**

**Gak nerima bash. Flame silahkan. Gak suka silahkan keluar dari laman ini. Sekian.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READS**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kamar bernuansa soft blue dengan tumpukan buku di meja belajar yang seakan tak dibutuhkan, lantai dengan lapttop, charge, tas, dan beberapa baju kotor yang berserakan, lalu..

Ah.. apa ini?

Springbed dengan gambar ikan nemo? Ia semakin tak mengerti dimana ia berada saat ini.

**Cklek**

"Ah.. Kau sudah bangun rupanya.."

**Chapter 2**

Seorang namja datang dengan membawa segelas susu hangat.

"Donghae-ssi?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tubuh bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kamar siapa ini?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan pada Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae ragu.

"Kamarku" jawab Donghae acuh tak acuh.

"MWOYA?!"

"YA! Tak perlu berteriak begitu. Sudahlah... Minumlah itu" Donghae menunjuk susu yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang. Kapan ia menaruhnya disana? Entahlah.

Eunhyuk hanya memandang segelas susu vanila itu tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Sesekali ia melirik Donghae takut-takut

"Hei.. Kau tahu? Tingkahmu seakan aku baru saja menidurimu" Donghae memutar matanya malas.

"YAK!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae garang.

'_Wajar saja aku berpikiran seperti itu. Jika kau seorang gadis SMA. Lalu kau tiba tiba terbangun dikamar seorang namja yang tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu,-_

_-juga tak dekat denganmu. Dan kau bahkan sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian apapun. Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu saat itu?!_' Batinnya dongkol. Eunhyuk semakin merengut.

"Lihat saja pakaian yang kau kenakan sekarang nona Lee" Donghae bersandar pada dinding disamping ranjang.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan pada pakaiannya. Ia masih memakai seragam lengkap. Bahkan dengan jasnya. Yah.. Walaupun terlihat lecek(?)

"Tenang saja. Aku tak berbuat apapun. Makanya jangan berpikir negatif dulu chagiya"

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, ia menatap Donghae tajam yang justru membuat Donghae tertawa dalam hati.

"Jangan panggil aku chagiya!"

"Memangnya kenapa chagi?" Donghae mendekatkan badannya pada Eunhyuk.

Refleks Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku bukan kekasihmu" ia menatap Donghae tak suka.

"Arraseo baby~ Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

_Blush_

Wajah Eunhyuk merona. Donghae langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertawa melihat reaksi Eunhyuk.

"YAK!" Eunhyuk melempar bantal kearah Donghae.

Bantal itu sukses mengenai wajah namja ikan itu. Namun tawanya tak juga berhenti justru semakin keras.

Ternyata mengerjai seorang Lee Hyukjae disaat baru terbangun menyenangkan juga.

Melihat rambutnya yang masih acak acakan, wajah memerah menahan marah, bibir kissable yang dipoutkan, dan doe eyes yang dibuat menyeramkan tapi malah terlihat menggemaskan.

'_Ingin rasanya aku menyerang Eunhyuk saat ini juga'_

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya membelalak, ia mengerjap beberapa saat. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

'_Gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Donghae!' _

"Sudah puas tertawanya Tuan Lee?" sindir Eunhyuk. Ia melirik Donghae sinis.

"Ah.. Mian.. Mian" Donghae terkekeh. Ia meletakkan bantal yang sebelumnya Eunhyuk lempar di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada dikamar mu?"

"Aku yang membawamu kemari. Sore tadi aku menemukanmu di depan gerbang sekolahmu."

"Sekolah?" Eunhyuk mengernyit sedangkan Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Aku murid SM High School" ucap Donghae.

"Itukan didepan sekolahku"

"Memang"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk informasi saja, kau berada di apartemenku sekarang. Aku tak mau orang tua ku berpikir yang macam macam jika aku membawamu ke rumah. Oh dan kulihat saat itu sekolahmu sudah sepi hanya tersisa beberapa siswa saja. Lagipula tak mungkin aku menitipkanmu pada satpam sekolahmu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Donghae mengambil kunci di laci mejanya.

"Berhubung kau sudah sadar. Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang. Orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkan mu-"

"-dan semakin lama kau disini semakin besar kemungkinan aku dapat melakukan hal hal yang tidak tidak padamu"

"DONG-HAE!" Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Donghae.

Donghae mengaduh mengusap kepalanya. Ia terkekeh dan menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya. Well.. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih dekat.

-**PHCT2HS**-

"Oke ini mulai mengusikku" Eunhyuk berguling guling di kasurnya.. beberapa kali ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya? Oh dan entah kabar buruk atau baik sekolahnya tepat berseberangan dengan sekolahku." Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Pertama di minimarket, kedua di rumah Shin ajhumma, ketiga di mall, keempat dikamarnya aish! Ini gila! Oh aku harus apa? Dia sahabat dari namjachingu sahabatku" -_-

Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Donghae kan tampan. Jika ia menjadi namjachingu ku aku pasti bahagia. Dia tampan, tinggi, baik, ahh seandainya~" Eunhyuk senyum senyum nggak jelas.

_Satu detik_

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

"MWO!" Eunhyuk membelalak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hyuk!" Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk menghantmkan kepalanya ke di dinding. Namun niatan itu ia urungkan mengingat fakta bahwa dinding itu terbuat dari batu bata -_-

**.**

**.**

Sebulan lamanya Eunhyuk semakin akrab dengan Donghae. Hari demi hari mereka semakin dekat. Terkadang Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk ke sekolah karena rumah mereka yang juga searah.

Tak jarang pula Eunhyuk mengunjungi rumah Donghae saat teman temannya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Benih beih cinta pun mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya.

Sekarang Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada di halte bus. Saat pulang tadi Donghae tak sengaja bertemu melihat Eunhyuk. Langsung saja ia menawarkan untuk pulang bersama.

Berhubung saat ini Donghae tak membawa mobil, jadi mereka memutuskan naik bus.

"Kenapa setiap pulang sekolah kau selalu berjalan sendiri? Kemana sahabat sahabat mu itu Hyuk?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memasang wajah pasrah

"Setelah melewati gerbang sekolah kami berpisah. Ryeowook selalu diantar Yesung. Kibum setiap hari les. Aku tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Lalu Henry dan Sungmin rumahnya searah. Dan kau tahu? Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang rumahnya dekat denganku. Ish!"

Eunhyuk menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Donghae tersenyum sambil memandangi jalanan di depannya.

"Setidaknya rumahmu searah dengan ku kan?" ia mengacak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" Eunhyuk mendengus, namun tersenyum penuh arti setelahnya.

"Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri begitu?"

"Ani.."

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti senang rumahmu searah denganku bukan? Jujur saja.." Donghae mencolek dagu Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlalu besar kepala tuan Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Kau manis saat tertawa".

'DEG'

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Bus nya sudah datang. Kajja..." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya masuk ke dalam bus.

Sepertinya perlakuan Donghae berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu merasa jantungnya berdebar seperti sedang lari maraton.

-**PHCT2HS**-

Donghae berjalan mondar mandir di depan gerbang sekolah Eunhyuk. Hari ini sekolahnya dipulangkan lebih awal karena para guru ada rapat.

Karena itu sekarang disinilah namja tampan kita berada. Donghae tengah menunggu Eunhyuk pulang sekolah. Ia berniat menyatakan cintanya hari ini.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau pasti bisa Lee Donghae! Kau harus menyatakan perasaan mu hari ini! Fighting!" Donghae meninju udara diatasnya.

"Hei ikan amis! Yeoja mu itu pulangnya masih lama. Apa kau tak merasa lelah dari tadi berdiri terus?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae jengah. Yang yang ditatap sibuk dengan rangkaian bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

"Biarkan saja Kyu. Apa kau tak melihat kegigihannya menunggu pujaan hatinya itu?" Siwon terkekeh melihat Donghae.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. "Baru saja si koala merah mengirimiku pesan. Katanya bel pulang masih setengah jam lagi" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah mobilya.

Siwon berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Hwaiting eoh! Jangan jatuhkan image mu sebagai namja idol sekolah Hae. Haha.." Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. Ia berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo hyung" Donghae tersenyum tulus. Ia kembali menatap gerbang sekolah didepannya.

**.**

**.**

Para siswa Dalgin*ngarang* high school berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, di dalam lapangan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum, dan Henry berjalan bersama.

Jangan lupakan Yesung dan Zhoumi yang sekitar satu meter dibelakang mereka.

"Wish me luck" Donghae bergumam. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Donghae berjalan menuju Eunhyuk. Donghae terlihat sangat berbeda karena seragam yang dikenakannya.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" Donghae berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk. Teriakannya yang keras membuat seluruh siswa yang berniat pulang itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Donghae.

"_Hei.. Bukankah dia Lee Donghae yang populer itu?"_

"_Kenapa ada siswa sekolah lain disini?"_

"_Kyaa.. Mimpi apa aku seorang Lee Donghae datang kemari"_

"_Aku bertaruh, dia akan menyatakan cinta"_

Terdengar bisik bisik diantara para siswa. Mereka memberikan jalan untuk Donghae lewati.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya melihat Donghae Donghae datang kearahnya. Ia terdiam ditempatnya.

Sementara Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Henry sudah ditarik Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, dan Zhoumiagar tak mengganggu moment HaeHyuk.

Donghae berhenti berjalan ia berdiri dihadapan Eunhyuk. Donghae berlutut sambil menyodorkan bunga mawar yang dibawanya –bayangin aja orang lagi ngelamar-

Para siswa berdiri melingkari Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak sabar menyaksikan adegan romantis secara langsung dihadapan mereka.

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Mulai tewrdengar sorakan persetujuan dari siswa disekitar mereka.

"_**TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"**_

Eunhyuk mengambil bunga yang Donghae berikan. Ia melempar bunga itu ke tanah. Dengan tetap berada di posisi nya semula.

Suasana riuh lanpangan itu sebelumnya seketika berubah hening. Semua siswa yang berada di sana terdiam melihat apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan.

Putus asa. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dari berlututnya. Tiba tiba-

"SARANGHAE!" Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat.

Sorakan penuh sukacita kembali menghiasi lapangan sekolah itu. Aura ketegangan yang ada langsung berubah mencari aura keharuan disana. Suasana semakin riuh melihat adegan HaeHyuk berpelukan ditengah lapangan.

"DIAAMMMMM!"

Suasana berubah horror. Aura kelam tiba tiba menyelimuti lapangan sekolah itu.\

Kim Heechul, seongsangnim di Dalgin high school yang terkenal _killer _mendatangi lapangan.

"Ada apa kalian ribut ribut disini!" Bentaknya

Semua siswa yang ada hanya diam tak bergeming. Mereka terlalu takut akan Kim ssaem yang mengamuk. Heechul kembali menyerukan amarahnya. Kali ini suaranya semakin meninggi.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SAYA SEDANG SAKIT GIGI!"

Krik... Krik...

Seluruh siswa disana melongo mendengar teriakan Heechul. Meski terkesan tenang, namun ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan berbeda beda. Ada yang sweatdrop, menggigit bibir nya, membekap mulutnya sendiri, ada pula yang terbahak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Tersadar dari ke-cengo-an nya, Donghae berbisik di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Saat kubilang tiga. Kita lari sekencang mungkin, arra?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Donghae mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kekasihnya itu.

"TIGA!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari secepat mungkin menembus ratusan siswa yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka. Berusaha mencapai gerbang sekolah secepat mungkin.

Menghiraukan teriakan penuh emosi yang dilayangkan sang guru tercinta.

Menyusul, seluruh siswa yang tadinya berdiri di lapangan berbondong bondong berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Melarikan diri dari amukan sang guru yang sakit gigi(?)

**END**

Makasih yang udah repot repot mau meninggalkan jejaknya^^ aku doain ketemu biasnya. Maaf kalau gaje, aneh, abstrak, dan sekeluarganya. Em.. sama minta maaf _a weird love_ \+ _moonlight high school_ lagi stuck.

Sekian.

**Thanks to :**

**rani . Gaem . 1** , **kakimulusheenim** , **Miss Chocoffee****, dekdes **


End file.
